femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series)
Diane "Di" Amara (Mara Wilson) is a character and major antagonist of the first half of the second season of Big Hero 6: The Series, who debuted in the first season episode "Big Problem". She is a clone of Live Amara, a self-made billionaire and the founder and CEO of the illustrious biotech company Sycorax. But behind the scenes, she partakes in deadly biological operations. Role Professor Granville tells Hiro and his gang to get ready for her arrival, even telling them to hide Fred due to his "unintelligent" appearance. Liv then arrives in her helicopter to the SFIT, Granville introduces her, and she looks at Baymax's exoskeleton. She asks Hiro what motivated him to build the robot, but Hiro tells her it was actually his brother who did. Liv then quickly loses interest in Hiro, but Karmi immediately talks to her as she is a fan of her, and shows her some extradermal nanoreceptors that she created. The invention impresses Liv, so she invites Karmi to the new biotech building. Hiro then becomes shocked and jealous that Liv preferred Karmi over him, so he decides to try impressing her. Later, he builds a "temperature gradient device" and shows to Liv and Karmi while they eat, but they tell him it's just a huge thermometer. Hiro sees they are right and feels stupid, then leaves with his invention. At the SFIT gala being held for Liv Amara thanking her for the biotech building, Liv mentions that Karmi had reminded her why she was getting the building made, and Hiro once again sighs in jealousy. Soon, the event is interrupted by a beast that Big Hero 6 found out was the former investor Orso Knox. Big Hero 6 fight the monster with upgraded armors, but see themselves unable to capture him. Orso growls at Liv, but Karmi uses her nanoreceptor stickers to make Knox fall unconscious. She is impressed with Big Hero 6's armors even though, it is not her area of expertise. Liv then greets Karmi and tells her that her way of thinking is what's getting her project funded. Hiro hears this and yet again sounds shocked, but greets Karmi as well to not sound suspicious. Liv offers to have her team take care of Orso's condition, so Baymax takes the knocked-out Orso Knox monster to Sycorax Labs. She has a minor role in "Countdown to Catastrophe", appearing at the SFIT's final expo for the semester. She looks at Karmi's invention of an electric circuit inside a rose. When they joke about it being a new meaning for "power plants", both laughed but Alistair Krei was behind them and laughed as well, causing both to stop laughing and awkwardly look at him, which makes him go away. Liv also sees Honey Lemon's presentation about Lenore Shimamoto, but she and the entire crowd gasp in shock when it is revealed that Shimamoto caused the Great Catastrophe of 1906. By the time of "Internabout", Liv has fully enlisted Karmi into Sycorax as an intern and allows the girl to work within Sycorax's GenTech lab until Karmi's own lab is finished. She greets Professor Granville, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi following a holo-conference and gives them a tour around Sycorax to show support for Karmi's accomplishment. Her true colors manifest in "Seventh Wheel." Liv makes a secretive deal with Momakase, promising to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Liv injects a biotech chip into Momakase. Liv later attends the dinner at the "Mystery Chef," Momakase's old hideout, sitting with Alistair Krei and Richardson Mole, the latter proclaiming himself to be a fan of her work at Sycorax and thinking about making a big investment to her company. After Momakase serves Liv her dinner and pays her, Liv activates the chip implanted into Momakase. Big Hero 6 and Professor Granville arrive and engage in a fight with Momakase (who eventually mutates into a monster) during which Liv evacuates the party with the other attendees. Liv and her assistant Chris pay a visit to the Frederickson Mansion in "Prey Date" to have Mrs. Fredericksoninvest in Sycorax. Mrs. Frederickson asks Liv about the progress on Orso Knox, to which Liv affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. However, Hiro Hamada, who is also in the mansion, becomes suspicious upon overhearing this; he pulls up an online video of Liv being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, where she has said the same answer. Eventually, after Orso is restored to his human form, he makes a public statement with Liv by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, however, Liv blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax, threatening to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, for she had implanted a biotech chip into his right forearm. Sometime later, Liv learns about the crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks them out of the prison. In addition, she has stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. Liv demands the duo to pay her in return for her releasing them and implants them with a biochip containing the eels' genetics to allow the duo to use their electricity powers without their energy orb. This also causes the duo to eventually mutate into eels themselves and become confined in an aquarium in Liv's office. Later, she appears at SFIT walking to Granville's office when she sees Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to work in the lab to develop a cure for Globby, a conversation that Liv overhears. She sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination, which he does that night. At a laboratory in Sycorax, Liv does some tests on the sample and creates an enormous glob-like creature, to her amazement. However, the creature breaks loose and escapes, but Liv decides to leave it to the city to handle the situation. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Business Villainess Category:Doppelganger Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rich Category:Scientist Category:Terrorist Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested